Shopping
by Rhyann316
Summary: dont you just love to go shopping!


Shopping

"So what did your parents say?" Kurt asked apprehensively

"They said no, that I'm never to ever speak of going to public school ever again and that I'm a disgrace to our family name" Blaine said, fake sobbing into the phone receiver.

"WHAT" Kurt shouted, actually thinking he was serious when he heard Blaine chocking back sobs on the other line.

Blaine decided not to take it any farther, or Kurt might have a heart attack, that, and he couldn't hold back the laughter.

"No, Kurt, I was just kidding they said they would support me in whatever I do, but I have to take all A.P. classes so I don't fall behind." Blaine said trying not to laugh at how bad Kurt freaked out.

"Oh God Blaine, don't freak me out like that" Kurt said with a sigh "So when's your first day?"

"I start straight away on Monday, I'm spending the rest of today packing, then I can go home for the weekend" Blaine said.

Today was his last Friday at Dolton academy and he couldn't be happier. Blaine had many reasons for transferring to McKinley. He wasn't happy at Dolton, sure he had friends and everything, but it just wasn't home, even though he did live there. At McKinley he could face up to the bullies that he never got to face up to at his old school. He would fight—not in a physical sense because Kurt doesn't like violence—alongside Kurt and be there for him. Ok so maybe most of the reasons he was specifically going to McKinley were for Kurt, but what was wrong with that? Even though they weren't "together" per say, it could happen right?

"Great, maybe we could go shopping, because as good as you look in that uniform, it's not going to fly so well here." Kurt laughed

_Did Kurt just say I look good? Ok I am so over thinking this, _Blaine thought.

"_That_ would be great; I can't wait to meet everyone in New Directions!"

"Yes, it will be rather interesting" just then Mercedes walked up to Kurt and mouthed 'who's that?'

"Hey I have to go to class but I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt said

"Yeah sure, can't wait!" Blaine hung up.

"Ooooo, Kurt who was that?" Mercedes asked with a wink

"Let's just say you'll find out tomorrow, I'll pick you up at twelve, we're going to meet the new kid coming to McKinley!" Kurt said with a mischievous tone.

And with that, the two true divas walked to class.

XXX

"Ok seriously Kurt, who is this new kid, do I know them? And why are they moving to McKinley of all places?"

"Patience, my dear, he'll be here in a second"

Kurt told Blaine to meet them at the mall at exactly one p.m., and he was not a minute late. Blaine walked up to the two standing at the entrance of the Lima Bean wearing none other than a Dolton academy sweater vest and khaki dress pants.

"Really?" was all Kurt could say before Mercedes nearly tackled Blaine to the floor with her incredible hug

"Blaine, it's you! You're the one transferring to McKinley! This is great! Now you can join glee club, and be with Kurt…" Kurt gave her his infamous bitch stare, but all she and Blaine could do was laugh at that last remark.

"But wait, I don't get it, why McKinley?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Well I have my reasons, but I'm just happy to be there." Blaine said truthfully with a smile.

"Yes and we will be happy to have you there, but what in the name of Mark Jacobs are you wearing. I thought you said you go rid of all of you Dolton stuff?" Kurt asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I got rid of most of it, but I don't have that much else, since all I wore was my uniform, so that's why I have to take full advantage of this shopping trip with the two of you. I know I'm in good hands!" Blaine said with his eyes on Kurt.

"Well then we had better get started" Kurt said linking arms with the other two.

XXX

"No, no that's just not going to work." Kurt said with the fashion section of his brain working right now.

"Why not, it's very comfortable and I happen to like it." Blaine said in his defense.

"I'm going to have to go with Kurt on this one, you look like you're about to go to work in an office of something."

Blaine had tried on something rather scarily reminiscent of the Dolton academy uniform. Kurt knew where this would be heading if he didn't take over soon.

"Ok here's what's going to happen," Kurt said in his demanding voice, "You are going to stay in the dressing room, while I pick out some outfits that will suit your style, or lack thereof" Kurt said with a smile.

All Blaine could do was laugh and go back into the dressing room. Kurt picked out about ten different outfits that he thought would be perfect for Blaine; and of course they were.

"I don't know what do you think?" Blaine asked modeling his outfit for Mercedes and Kurt.

He was wearing a grey-white button down dress shirt with courter length sleeves, and a black vest over it and a silver skinny tie, with dark wash jeans that fit him all too well.

All Kurt could do was stare, Blaine was one of the very few people that could actually make Kurt speechless.

"I don't know is it too much?" Blaine asked both of them

"I love it, it's great, and it's like your bringing some of your 'Dolton' style with you to McKinley" Mercedes said with a genuine smile on her lips.

"What about you Kurt" he said turning to him

"I…um…it looks amazing on you, you should defiantly wear that on Monday!" Kurt said trying, but not really succeeding at composing himself.

"Well if you say it looks good, than it must look good" Blaine said with that award winning smile

_You could wear a potato sack and make it look good,_ Kurt thought trying not to look Blaine directly in the eyes and not anywhere else.

XXX

_So are you excited –K _

_More so nervous, but I can't wait : )—B _

_Good, but I'm just letting you know, McKinley isn't a zero tolerance for bullying school remember—K_

_I know Kurt, that's the 10__th__ time you've told me, I'm going there to fight with you remember? –B _

_Oh, yeah right—K _

_So don't worry, im sure I can take a slushy to the face ;) I'll be fine—B _

_Ok, ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, Night—K_

_Night, sweet dreams—B _

_Well, there's no way I can sleep after that, _Kurt thought.


End file.
